epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence vs Harvey Beaks 2
Clarence vs Harvey Beaks 2 is the 2016 April Fools Special from Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. It features Clarence Wendell, Jeff Randell and Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski rapping against Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo for the second time. Cast Zander Peers as Harvey Beaks Leannaire as Fee Zack (CMRB) as Foo Matthew Thomas as Clarence Wendell TruthBrood as Jeff Randell WoodenHornets as Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski Lyrics Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! HARVEY BEAKS VERSUS CLARENCE! BEGIN... oh, I mean, 2 BEGIN! Clarence: What's up Harvey Beaks? CLARENCE IS BACK AGAIINN!!!!! And this time, I'll make sure that you drown like BEEEEEENNNNNN! Jeff: My name is Jeff, and here's why I'm smarter than you You lack the left brain and right brain and right brain you Jew Sumo: Achoo! Oh fuck shit bitch, shut up Harvey Asscrack Because I am Sumo, and I am back in black Clarance: What the fuck multi time to CARTOON SHOW you why you shouldn't mess with me I eat fruit to be a big strong bwuiser, you just eat KFC beef Harvey: If you wanna battle me, I'll just peck you with my beak, man Because you just reek and I am Harvey Beaks, man Fee: You'll be 404'd, when I freeze you with rhymes so chiller So prepair to get killed by these cereal killers!!!! Foo: What the? Clarence dollars? What kind of scams are these? We'll shove our fist up your ass like my daddy, so suck deez Harvey: Suck my mystery meat 'cuz our verse is completely done Sumo? More like Homo, suck it Fee and Foo: Haha, you made a pun!!! Clarence: Stupid little niggers, you should stop stop stop stop Jeff: Or else we'll kick your asses and clean you up with a mop Sumo: Sumo wrestle these faggots, these 3 are little weenies All: We'll take a bite out of you cuz you look like linguini Clarence: Achoo! Time to show you who's the better director Sumo: You queeer!!!! Jeff: We'll bangarang your mothers on the first of the year Sumo: You think that you're better? I was on the fucking news, you freaks Clarence: I DON'T BELIEVE IN HARVEY BEAKS! Harvey: UGGGHH I KNEW IT!!! Now you'll go bye bye Fee: Call this the Clarance Hijacking Incident 'cause you will all DIEEEE Foo: Shut you butt munching mouts up, you're making me STEEEAM All: YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE ONCE YOU HEAR OUR SCREAMS!!! Harvey: Take my egg, hahaha, just kidding you'll have to beat me first Fee: After this' you'll be beaten as many times as Steven Universe Foo: Where you found the courage to face us is truly a mystery Harvey: This is the beginning, and the end, and you're still the worst cartoon in history Robert Clivillés: Yo,whats whit your face,you´re little wilian clown You´re always cryng alone,its like you have fucking downs David Cole: Thats so,cause cole is about to crunch on you There´s nothing you can do because you will turn blue Robert Clivillés: Incredible skills you look like a fucking toilet ??Shut it because im fucking done?? David Cole: Those black and blue disses were very old Uh actually they might have been white and gold Announcer: HO MAN, NOW THAT WAS BRUTAL! WHO WON? WHO THE HELL IS NEXT? YOU DECIIIIIIIIIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! APRIL FOOLS, B-B-B-BITCH! Poll Who Won? Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo Clarence, Jeff and Sumo Trivia *Many people asked Matthew to make a sequel to Clarence vs Harvey Beaks (as shown at the end of the video), however, he kept turning down the suggestion. So he made this battle as a joke. *This is the second April Fools battle from the series after Luigi vs Vegetables. Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Zander Peers Category:Leannaire Zack (CMRB) Category:Matthew Thomas Category:TruthBrood Category:WoodenHornets Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Fee Category:Foo Category:Clarence Wendell Category:Jeff Randell Category:Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski Category:Specials